Make It Mine
by Akira Zoldyck
Summary: Namaku Shion Akaito. Banyak yang bilang, aku dan sepupuku itu berbanding terbalik. Kau tahu? Sepupuku bercerita, "dream that I saw yesterday." Tetapi, ceritaku adalah, "dream that I'll bring into reality today." / CHAPTER 4 UPDATED! Saa, RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Make It Mine**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation

Fanloid & Utaloid © Its Owner

Cover © KawaiiRozu on devianart dot com

Make It Mine _fic_ © Akira Zoldyck

**Summary:**

Namaku Zatsune Miku.

Kuberi tahu, jangan samakan aku dengan sepupuku yang _freak_ itu.

Bagi dia, aturan mutlaknya adalah, "World is mine."

Tetapi, tolong diingat. Aturan mutlak**ku** adalah, "Make it mine, no matter what."

**Warning:**

Typo(s), OOC?, _absurd_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Hai. Apa kalian tahu bahwa kelas Biologi itu sangat menyebalkan? Biar kuperjelas. Kalian duduk di kelas yang panas bersama orang-orang menyebalkan sembari mendengarkan manusia galak yang disebut guru menjelaskan pelajaran tentang organ reproduksi manusia. Dan sudah pasti para kaum Adam 'lah yang dengan serius mengikuti pelajaran ini, yang tentu langsung mengaktifkan _mode ero_ para kaum Adam. Oh _negi _bakar, lebih baik aku menguras kolam renang daripada menghabiskan waktuku di sini.

"Zatsune-_san_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentak Gakupo-_sensei_ seraya melotot ke arahku. Guru mesum pecinta terong itu berkacak pinggang. Aku meletuskan permen karet yang sudah kutiup membentuk balon, menimbulkan suara letusan yang berisik.

"Menikmati permen karetku, _Sensei_." Jawabku santai. Manusia-manusia yang berada di sekitarku tertawa. Tiga siku-siku pun langsung muncul di kepala Gakupo-_sensei_. Biar kutebak.

"ZATSUNE! CEPAT KURAS KOLAM RENANG SEKARANG JUGA!" Teriaknya. Oh, kau mendahuluiku, _Sensei_. Dan terima kasih banyak untuk _negi _bakar, kau mendengar doaku. Sekarang aku tidak perlu mengikuti pelajaran mesum bersama guru mesum dan manusia-manusia mesum di kelas ini.

Aku mendorong kursiku hingga menimbulkan suara decitan keras. Tanpa banyak berbasa-basi, aku langsung berlalu meninggalkan kelas. Informasi untukmu, mungkin ini sudah yang keempat kalinya dalam seminggu ini aku dihukum menguras kolam renang sekolah.

"Zatsune-_san_, sepertinya Anda cinta sekali dengan kolam renang sekolah ya, sampai hampir tiap hari Anda kuras," ujar seorang satpam yang mendapatiku tengah duduk di pinggir kolam, menunggu airnya surut. Ia cengengesan. Aku melemparinya kain pel yang basah tepat di wajahnya. Oh Pak Satpam, bisakah kau pergi dari hadapanku? Gigimu yang maju itu membuatku muak.

"Hehe, iya deh. Saya pergi. Selamat menguras lagi ya, Zatsune-_san_. Besok kalau disuruh menguras lagi dapat piring cantik lho, hehe." Candanya masih dengan cengengesannya yang menyebalkan. Satpam itu pun langsung lari terbirit-birit saat tanganku sudah siap melemparinya kain pel lagi.

Oh aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Zatsune Miku. Murid SMP yang luar biasa, tidak seperti yang lain, mereka biasa-biasa saja. Berumur 14 tahun. Kuberi tahu, jangan samakan aku dengan sepupuku yang _freak_ itu. Bagi dia, aturan mutlaknya adalah, "World is mine." Tetapi, tolong diingat. Aturan mutlak**ku** adalah, "Make it mine, no matter what." Dengan kata lain, semua hal, benda, barang yang kuinginkan, harus jadi milikku.

"Eh, bukannya itu Zatsune Miku dari kelas 2-B?"

"Mana?"

"Itu yang di pinggir kolam renang."

"Sepertinya sudah tiga kali kita melihatnya di sana. Sekarang berarti yang keempat kali ya?"

"Sstt. Jangan keras-keras! Nanti dia dengar!"

Aku memicingkan mataku ke arah dua manusia menyebalkan yang melihatku dari lantai dua gedung sekolah. Dasar manusia bodoh, dari tadi aku sudah mendengar percakapanmu yang memuakkan. Saat itu juga mereka tersentak dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan berlalu. _Aho._

Air kolam pun renang tinggal sedikit. Aku memutuskan untuk segera turun ke sana. Biar kuberi tahu, menguras kolam renang itu menyenangkan. Selain bisa bermain air, kau tidak perlu merasakan panasnya matahari, dan tidak merasa capek.

Di tengah-tengah asyiknya aku mengepel dasar kolam, aku merasa hawa manusia yang mendekati kolam. Dengan sigap, aku menoleh dan mengacungkan gagang kain pel ke arah manusia itu. Dan benar saja, seorang manusia aneh berdiri di pinggir kolam. Ah iya, aneh. Biar kutekankan lagi. **Aneh**. Bagaimana tidak aneh? Manusia itu berambut merah menyala, memakan cabai merah, dan apalagi penampilannya itu. Oh demi _negi _bakar lagi, ia memakai syal di hari yang terik begini? Tunggu. Sepertinya aku mengenali penampilan bodoh seperti itu?

"Sepertinya aku melihatmu hari Senin, Selasa, dan Jum'at kemarin juga membersihkan kolam renang. Kalau besok kamu membersihkan kolam renang lagi, aku kasih cabai cantik deh." Celetuknya. Aku memicingkan mataku. Cih, kata-katanya tidak jauh beda dari satpam tadi.

"Lalu?" Balasku singkat.

"Hanya berkomentar," jawabnya sembari angkat bahu. Manusia _freak_ itu tertawa kecil. Lalu, dia berlalu meninggalkanku. Tch, dasar manusia biasa. Kau harus membayarnya karena sudah merendahkan Zatsune Miku yang luar biasa ini.

* * *

"Ya Tuhan! Zatsune, dari tadi kau belum selesai?! Lalu bagaimana aku mengunci gerbangnya?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Gakupo-_sensei_ berdiri di pinggir kolam dengan mulut menganga. Bodoh, jika aku ingin, aku bisa menyelesaikannya dalam setengah jam. Tetapi, aku yang luar biasa ini masih ingin bermain, _Sensei_.

"Tch, apa boleh buat. Cepat selesaikan! Akan kutunggu!" Beliau duduk di bangku yang ada di pinggir kolam. Aku mendengus kesal. Ayolah, aku masih ingin bermain.

"_Sensei_, bagaimana bila yang menunggu Zatsune-_san_ dan mengunci gerbangnya saya saja?" Oh dewa, sepertinya aku mengenali suara ini. Suara manusia _freak _yang merendahkan diriku yang luar biasa ini lima jam yang lalu. Dan benar saja, manusia cabai itu muncul dari arah gedung sekolah, berjalan ke arah Gakupo-_sensei_.

"Oh Shion, benarkah itu? Kau mau melakukannya?"

Apa? Dia bermarga Shion? Oh, tentu saja. Pantas penampilannya mirip seperti pacar sepupuku itu.

"Tentu, _Sensei_." Ia tersenyum dan menerima kunci berwarna perak dari Gakupo-_sensei_.

"Nah, Zatsune. Cepat selesaikan." Beliau pun berlalu. Sepeninggalnya, aku menyumpah-serapahi guru mesum itu.

"Nah, Zatsune. Cepat selesaikan." Ulang manusia _freak_ dengan tampang sok mengaturnya itu.

"Cerewet." Umpatku sembari mendorong gagang pel dengan kesal. Bertepuk tanganlah kau, manusia bodoh bermarga Shion. Kau sudah membuat aku yang luar biasa ini marah.

Arloji tahan air berwarna merah yang melingkar di lengan kiri kulirik perlahan. Jarum panjang menunjuk angka dua belas dan jarum pendek menunjuk angka lima. Jam lima sore. Langit senja berwarna merah kebiruan di atas sana. Burung-burung gereja beterbangan hendak pulang ke sangkar masing-masing disertai cicitan-cicitan kecilnya yang mewarnaiku menyelesaikan tugas hukuman guru bodoh menyebalkan itu.

Tugas menguras kolam renang kuakhiri dengan dorongan terakhir gagang pel di pojok kolam yang belum terjamah kain pelku. Setelah menarik napas panjang, kulempar kain pel beserta gagangnya ke luar kolam renang dan memanjat naik untuk keluar.

"Akhirnya kau selesai juga. Lama sekali sih," komentar si kepala cabai itu sembari cengengesan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. _Not gomen_, aku malas sekali untuk menghitung sudah berapa kali ia berkomentar dengan cengiran bodohnya.

Tanpa berniat sama sekali untuk membalas komentarnya, aku berbenah-benah dengan menyimpan alat pel ke dalam gudang. Selesai membenahi alat-alat tersebut, dengan langkah cepat, aku menuju kelasku, berniat mengambil tas selempang hitam yang kutinggal di sana. Kuberi tahu, membersihkan kolam renang itu menyenangkan. Dibandingkan harus mendengarkan ceramah tak bermutu, lebih baik aku bermain-main di dalam kolam renang. Hukuman tidaklah selalu berat untuk dijalani.

Beres dengan kegiatan berbenah-benah dan mengambil barang-barangku di kelas, aku segera melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas.

"Bisakah kau lebih cepat? Aku mau mengunci gerbang. Hari sudah terlalu larut, nih."

Tiba-tiba, cowok bodoh dengan syal merahnya muncul dari balik pintu kelas. Ia tersenyum. Senyum yang menjijikkan, menurutku. Aku diam dan melewatinya dengan santai.

"Hei, Zatsune."

"..." Aku enggan untuk menjawab. Daripada menyahut, aku lebih memilih mempercepat langkahku. Di belakang, cowok bermarga Shion yang satu suku dengan pacar sepupuku itu mengikutiku.

"Zatsune!" Panggilnya lagi. Kali ini lebih keras. Aku tetap tak mau untuk menyahut ataupun menoleh. Untuk apa Zatsune Miku yang luar biasa ini menanggapi cowok yang biasa-biasa saja, bahkan _freak_ sekali? Oh _negi_ bakar, jangan sampai.

"Miku-_chan_,"

Oke, sekarang amarahku tersulut. Berani-beraninya dia memanggil nama kecilku seenak _udel_nya?

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM?" Bentakku sembari membalikkan badanku ke arahnya.

Dan melalui kedua mataku, kulihat kedua sudut bibir Shion Akaito ditarik ke pinggir. Tersenyum puas.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hai _readers_, perkenalkan nama pena saya Akira Zoldyck! Sebelumnya, saya sudah memiliki akun di FFn. Karena lupa memakai _e-mail_ yang mana, saya pun tidak bisa _log in_ dan memilih untuk membuat akun baru.

_Saa_, RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

**Make It Mine**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation

Fanloid & Utaloid © Its Owner

Make It Mine_fic_ © Akira Zoldyck

**Summary:**

Namaku Shion Akaito.

Banyak yang bilang, aku dan sepupuku itu berbanding terbalik.

Kau tahu? Sepupuku bercerita, "dream that I saw yesterday."

Tetapi, ceritaku adalah, "dream that I'll bring into reality today."

**Warning:**

Typo(s), OOC?, _absurd_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Semilir angin dari luar menerpa bukuku hingga lembar-lembarannya bergerak-gerak. Dengan ujung pensil yang tumpul, tangan kiriku menggunakannya untuk mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja, menimbulkan suara ketukan beraturan. Suara ketukan tersebut memenuhi ruang kelas yang bersuasana tenang. Tentu saja bagi para manusia yang tengah serius mengerjakan soal Matematika yang dipenuhi dengan _sinus, cosinus, tangen, cosecan, secan, _dan _cotangen_, itu merupakan hal yang mengganggu.

Seorang wanita bersurai cokelat sebahu dengan pakaian yang membuat tiap kaum Adam menelan ludah, memicingkan mata ke arahku. Meiko-_sensei_ beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang berada di pojok kanan depan ruangan. Dari ekor mataku, dapat kuketahui beliau berjalan ke arah mejaku karena suara dentuman _high heel-_nya makin lama terdengar semakin jelas di telingaku.

"Shion-_san_," tegurnya dengan nada suara yang ditinggikan. Meletakkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya yang besar, wanita bermarga Sakine itu menunggu responku.

Melalui kedua mata yang beriris cokelat _hazel_ tersebut, ia menatap tajam diriku yang sibuk melepaskan kedua _headset_ yang sudah terpasang sejak bel jam pertama dimulai. "Ada apa, _Sensei_?" Menarik kedua ujung bibirku ke pinggir, aku tersenyum sok ramah kepadanya. Sebagai respon, Meiko-_sensei_ ikut tersenyum ke arahku. Bukan, itu bukan senyum maut yang dapat memabukkan kaum Adam, melainkan senyum sarkastik berbumbu tiga siku-siku di dahi beliau.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Shion-_san_?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa itu?"

"Membuat suara bising."

"Dan?"

"Itu seni." Jawabku enteng. Dan mari kita lihat.

"CEPAT KELUAR DARI KELASKU SEKARANG JUGA!" Teriaknya. _Bingo_!

"Baik, _Sensei_." Jawabku senang sembari tersenyum makin lebar. Setelah mengenakan kembali syal merah yang kuletakkan di punggung kursi, aku berjalan santai meninggalkan kelas. Dari sudut mataku yang sensitif, manusia-manusia yang tengah bergelut dengan soal-soal menjijikan guru seksi itu mencibir kesal. _But, who cares, huh_?

Dengan satu tarikan, kututup pintu geser ruang kelas lalu berjalan santai menyusuri lorong yang sunyi karena pelajaran jam ketujuh masih berlangsung. Karena kelasku berada di gedung bertingkat, aku dapat melihat dengan leluasa area sekolah. Sembari melihat-lihat ke bangunan tingkat satu, aku merogoh kantong jas sekolah, mencari-cari benda berukuran kecil berwarna merah yang sangat kusukai.

Tepat setelah tanganku menggenggam lima biji benda yang kucari, kedua mataku menangkap dua orang gadis tengah berbicara sembari melirik ke arah kolam renang. Penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan, aku mengikuti arah lirikan mereka.

Di pinggir kolam renang, seorang siswi berambut hitam kemerah-merahan tengah duduk-duduk santai sembari memain-mainkan gagang pel. Tak lama, siswi itu memicingkan matanya ke arah kedua gadis yang sepertinya tengah membicarakan siswi yang berada di kolam renang tersebut. Buru-buru mereka mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan melewatiku.

Siswi yang berada di kolam renang itu adalah siswi kelas 2-B. Aku tidak tahu namanya. Tetapi, aku sudah melihatnya tiga kali dalam seminggu ini dia membersihkan kolam renang. Sebegitu badungnya 'kah siswi itu?

Mendapat sebuah ide, aku tersenyum lebar. Tidak, tidak akan ada yang mengira aku adalah orang gila karena tidak ada seorang pun yang sedang melihatku. Cepat-cepat aku berjalan menuruni tangga.

Sesampainya di bawah, siswi itu sudah sibuk mengepel dasar kolam renang. Aku berdiri di pinggiran kolam sembari menikmati cabai merah yang tadi kucari. Tanpa kuduga, ia sudah menyadari hawa keberadaanku karena dengan sigap tangan kanannya mengacungkan gagang kain pel ke arahku. Irisnya yang berwarna merah menyala terlihat sangat kontras dengan irisku. Tatapan curiganya menatapku tajam.

"Sepertinya aku melihatmu hari Senin, Selasa, dan Jum'at kemarin juga membersihkan kolam renang. Kalau besok kamu membersihkan kolam renang lagi, aku kasih cabai cantik deh." Celetukku. Siswi dengan surai hitamnya yang diikat dua itu memicingkan matanya. Tunggu, ngomong-ngomong dia mirip dengan pacar sepupuku yang bodoh itu.

"Lalu?" Balasnya singkat. Suaranya yang tajam sudah pasti akan menohok para manusia, tetapi tidak untukku.

"Hanya berkomentar," jawabku sambil angkat bahu. Oh aku kehabisan stok cabai. Sepertinya aku harus mengambil sisanya. Aku pun memilih meninggalkannya untuk mengambil persediaan cabaiku di kelas.

* * *

Setiap kali aku memakan cabai, aku merasa mengantuk dan memilih untuk tidur di atap sekolah. Dan benar saja, aku tertidur pulas hingga malam menjelang. Langit sudah berwarna biru kemerah-merahan di sebelah barat. Buru-buru aku meraih tas dan beranjak untuk pulang. Tetapi, niatku terhenti karena saat aku melewati kolam renang, aku mendapati guru berambut ungu yang terkenal akan kemesumannya itu tengah berdiri di pinggir kolam.

"Ya Tuhan! Zatsune, dari tadi kau belum selesai?! Lalu bagaimana aku mengunci gerbangnya?"

Apa? Zatsune? Oh siswi yang tadi siang. Tentu saja, dia 'kan sepupu sang idola, Hatsune Miku. Akhirnya aku tahu nama siswi hobi menguras kolam renang itu.

"Tch, apa boleh buat. Cepat selesaikan! Akan kutunggu!" Terdengar nada suara pasrah dari kalimatnya saat beliau memilih untuk duduk di bangku pinggir kolam renang. Aku melongokkan kepalaku dan gadis itu masih sibuk mendorong gagang pelnya di dasar kolam. _What the hell has been she doing this whole time_?

Aku memilih berjalan mendekati mereka, mendapat ide. Ketika sudah berjarak cukup dekat dengan Gakupo-_sensei_, aku berkata, "_Sensei_, bagaimana bila yang menunggu Zatsune-_san_ dan mengunci gerbangnya saya saja?" Tawarku.

"Oh Shion, benarkah itu? Kau mau melakukannya?"

"Tentu, _Sensei_." Jawabku sembari tersenyum lebar seperti biasa. Gakupo-_sensei_ pun memberiku sebuah kunci perak yang merupakan kunci gerbang sekolah kami.

Sebelum meninggalkan kami berdua, beliau berpesan, "nah, Zatsune. Cepat selesaikan." Tepat setelah guru mesum itu pergi, masih berada di dasar kolam, gadis itu menyumpah-serapahi Gakupo-_sensei_.

"Nah, Zatsune. Cepat selesaikan." Ulangku sambil memasang tampang layaknya seorang bos, bermaksud menggodanya.

"Cerewet." Umpatnya. Dapat kuketahui dari nada bicaranya, ia merasa kesal dengan keberadaanku. Tetapi hei, itu kesenangan tersendiri bagiku.

Hari semakin larut dan gadis itu masih belum menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Aku pikir menguras kolam renang tidak akan membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam lamanya hingga larut. Tetapi, gadis ini, ugh. Menarik.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di atas bangku dan menatap ke langit atas. Menikmati semilir angin senja dan suara cicitan burung gereja yang membentuk melodi tersendiri di telingaku. Saking asyiknya menikmati suasana senja itu, tanpa sadar sepupu sang idola sudah mencapai pojok kolam yang belum terjamah kain pelnya. Seperangkat alat pel dilempar olehnya ke luar kolam renang sebelum ia memanjat keluar.

"Akhirnya kau selesai juga. Lama sekali sih," komentarku sambil cengengesan. Dia terlihat bosan mendengar komentar dan melihat ekspresiku. Gadis itu tidak menggubris komentarku dan memilih membenah-benahi alat-alat pel yang berserakan di pinggiran kolam. Ia berjalan begitu saja melewatiku tanpa melirik sedikit pun.

Selesai berbenah-benah, ia berjalan ke dalam gedung sekolah, meninggalkanku yang duduk sambil menatap punggungnya yang makin menjauh. Sekitar sepuluh menit, gadis itu tidak kunjung keluar. Kuputuskan untuk menyusulnya ke dalam.

Kelas 2-B yang berada di lantai bawah masih terlihat terang benderang dibanding kelas yang lain. Dapat kusimpulkan gadis tadi masih berada di sana. Mempercepat langkah kakiku, aku berjalan mendekat dan memilih berdiri bersandar di balik pintu kelas. Tepat saat punggungku menyentuh dinding, sepasang kaki terlihat keluar dari dalam ruangan. _Bingo_!

"Bisakah kau lebih cepat? Aku mau mengunci gerbang. Hari sudah terlalu larut, nih." Pintaku langsung. Masih memasang senyuman lebar, aku menunggu jawabannya. Tetapi bukannya jawaban, ia berjalan santai melewatiku.

"Hei Zatsune." Panggilku yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban.

"Zatsune!" Kali ini sedikit kukeraskan volum suaraku.

Masih tidak dijawab. Mendapat ide untuk yang kesekian kalinya, aku mempercepat langkahku. Tepat berjarak satu meter darinya, "Miku-_chan_." Dan mari kita lihat.

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM?" Bentaknya sembari berbalik. Ekspresinya masam. Rambut hitam kemerah-merahannya yang kusut agak diterpa angin, membuatnya terlihat lucu dengan ekspresinya.

Kutarik kedua ujung bibirku ke pinggir, tersenyum puas. Zatsune Miku, kau menarik.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Akira _dayo_. Pertama-tama, saya akan membalas _reviews_ yang telah diberikan!

**Kurotori Rei: **Iya, saya pengen mencoba _pairing_ yang nggak mainstream lol Btw thanks!

**ReiyKa: **Terima kasih!

**Guest: **Terima kasih!

**Yuuhizaka Sora: **Saya juga lol Btw thanks! _Review_ lagi ya, haha

Ngomong-ngomong, saya ngerjain ini _fic_ tiap malem loh lol Oke gapenting.

_Saa_, RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

**Make It Mine**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation

Fanloid & Utaloid © Its Owner

Cover © KawaiiRozu on deviantart dot com

Make It Mine _fic_ © Akira Zoldyck

**Summary:**

Namaku Zatsune Miku.

Kuberi tahu, jangan samakan aku dengan sepupuku yang _freak_ itu.

Bagi dia, aturan mutlaknya adalah, "World is mine."

Tetapi, tolong diingat. Aturan mutlak**ku** adalah, "Make it mine, no matter what."

**Warning:**

Typo(s), OOC?, _absurd_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Gigi-gigiku gemeletuk. Tidak, bukan karena suhu udara yang dingin. Bahkan udara saat ini terasa sangat panas. Kau tahu karena apa? Cowok cabai _idiot_ itu berjalan di samping seseorang yang luar biasa bernama Zatsune Miku. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan. Amat sangat menyebalkan.

Langit yang sedari tadi sudah berubah menjadi gelap memayungi jalanan. Lampu-lampu yang berada di pinggir jalan menyala redup. Aku menunduk mengamati kedua kakiku yang berjalan dengan tempo teratur, dalam hati menghitung langkah demi langkah walau di kesekian detik aku sudah lupa berada di hitungan keberapa. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang, melewati kami dengan kesibukannya masing-masing. Sedangkan cowok berambut merah menyala itu tetap mengoceh tidak jelas di sampingku. _Not gomen_, aku malas mendengarkan apa yang dia bicarakan dan bahkan aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia sekarang ada di sini, bukannya pulang.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku, cabai busuk?" Sinisku. Sengaja kucepatkan langkah kakiku agar ia tidak dapat menjajarinya. Shion Akaito, ya setidaknya itulah nama yang pernah disebutkan sepupuku tentang sepupu pacarnya. Cukup, itu tidak penting. Tepat setelah kulontarkan kata-kata tadi, ia sudah berada di depan, menatapku. Dapat kulihat pantulan diriku sendiri dari iris merahnya.

"Cabai busuk? Zatsune-_san_, kau kejam sekali," ujarnya sembari memasang tampang sok sakit hati.

Saat itu, aku asyik mengamati penampilannya. Memang sangat mirip dengan pacar sepupuku. Bodoh, _idiot_, jelek, menyebalkan, menjijikan, dan aku yakin IQ-nya jongkok macam Shion Kaito.

Aku pun memilih diam, enggan untuk membalasnya. Ocehan tak jelas pun kembali keluar dari mulut Shion macam sungai yang alirannya deras. Yah, kira-kira seperti itulah ocehan cowok bodoh itu.

Tak lama, ia menghentikan ocehannya dan menoleh ke arahku. "Kau tadi memintaku untuk tidak mengikutimu 'kan? Maaf, aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis pulang sendirian selarut ini. Makanya, aku akan menemanimu, tepatnya mengantarmu pulang." Lanjutnya. Walau dari wajahnya tertutupi syal merah yang membalut lehernya, dapat kulihat ia tersenyum. Senyum yang tak dapat kutafsirkan. Entah maksud apa yang ada di balik senyumnya. Maksudku, itu bukanlah senyum yang biasa kulihat di wajah orang-orang di sekitarku.

Entah kenapa raut wajahnya saat mengatakan itu membuatku kesal. Bahkan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus kesal. Cepat-cepat kualihkan pandanganku darinya. "_Idiot_! Aku bisa pulang sendiri! Memangnya siapa yang butuh ditemani olehmu, ha? Aku bahkan tidak memintanya!" Hardikku dengan nada suara yang tinggi. Dari sudut mataku, orang-orang di sekitar mulai menoleh ke arah kami. Sial.

Untuk beberapa menit setelahnya, kami diam. Cih, untuk apa dia menemaniku? Halo, hei, Zatsune Miku tidak perlu untuk ditemani. Memang siapa yang berniat menculik seseorang yang luar biasa ini? Oh _negi_, itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Hei lihat, itu 'kan Zatsune dan Shion?"

"Mana, mana?"

"Itu!"

"Eh? Sepertinya mereka sedang kencan."

Kulihat sepasang manusia diam-diam membicarakan kami. Bagaimana aku tahu? Oh mudah. Gerak-gerik manusia bodoh itu sangat terlihat jelas kalau mereka sedang membicarakan aku dan cowok tengik itu. Ha! Zatsune Miku memang orang yang luar biasa, bukan?"

"Menjauh dariku, cabai busuk!" Langsung saja kudorong cowok bermarga Shion dengan sekuat tenaga. Ah, bohong. Aku hanya mendorongnya dengan tenaga yang biasa-biasa saja. Tanpa kusangka, keseimbangannya goyah dan ia jatuh tersungkur di jalanan. Kejadian itu pun makin mengundang banyak pasang mata melirik ke arah kami.

"S-sepertinya mereka tidak sedang berkencan."

"Kejam."

"Hei, sudahlah ayo pergi sebelum dia mendengar kita!"

"Iya, iya."

Bersamaan dengan aku yang mendelik kesal ke arah mereka yang sudah kabur duluan, Shion membenarkan syalnya yang mulai berantakan. Aku mendekatinya dengan hati-hati. Ayolah, aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya jatuh! "Cabai busuk, k-kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku. Dengan setengah hati kuulurkan tangan kananku, bermaksud membantunya berdiri. Cih. Sebenarnya aku berniat membiarkannya dan pergi pulang. Tetapi, jika kulakukan itu, orang-orang akan berbisik-bisik membicarakanku. Dan itu sangat berisik! Juga menyebalkan.

"_Hidoi ne_, Zatsune. Kenapa kau mendorongku?" Tanyanya dengan suara melas yang dibuat-buat. Ia menerima uluran tanganku dan seketika aku terloncat kaget.

"K-kya!"

"E-eh, ada apa?" Tanya Shion lagi, merespon reaksi kagetku tadi. Ia mendekatiku hingga jarak di antara kami hanya bersatuan sentimeter. Bahkan nafasnya yang teratur dapat kurasakan. Bahuku menegang. Kuambil beberapa langkah mundur menjauhinya sambil menghitung mundur.

Tiga. "Zatsune?"

Dua. "Hei? Kau kenapa?"

Satu.

_Tep!_

Aku mengambil langkah lebar-lebar dan mulai berlari meninggalkannya. Persetan dengan orang-orang yang menggunjingku.

Sialan! Siapa sangka tangan manusia cabai itu sangat dingin? Dan kenapa wajahku malah...

...memanas?

* * *

Satu ayunan, tas selempang yang tadinya menggantung di bahu kulempar dengan keras ke atas kasur, menimbulkan suara dentuman yang cukup mengaktifkan kecerewetan sepupuku.

"Miku-_chan_, apa yang kamu lakukan di atas sana?" Teriaknya dari lantai bawah. Yah, malam ini ia menginap di rumahku untuk seminggu ke depan. Kau tahu? Itu menyebalkan. Ia sangat berbeda denganku dan aku tidak bisa akur dengannya. Mungkin hanya aku saja yang merasakan hal tersebut. Ah, masa bodoh.

Alih-alih menjawab teriakannya yang memekakkan telinga, aku memilih membanting tubuh ke atas kasur dan menggeliat kesal di sana. Kutatap langit-langit kamar yang gelap, lampunya memang tidak kuhidupkan. Untuk beberapa saat, aku menerawang kosong. Mengulang kegiatan apa saja yang kulakukan hari ini. Membuat guru pecinta terong kesal dengan letusan permen karetku, menguras kolam renang berjam-jam, bertemu Shion, mendorong Shion, meninggalkan Shion, hei. Tunggu, kenapa aku malah mengingat manusia _idiot_ itu?

Aku memikirkan lagi kenapa tadi aku terloncat kaget karena memegang tangan cabai busuk itu dan wajahku memanas ketika ia berada cukup, tidak. Sangat dekat denganku. Apakah ini hari sial? Apakah _negi _bakar sedang tidak berpihak kepadaku? Ngomong-ngomong aku belum memakan satu gigit pun _negi _bakar hari ini. Perutku cukup lapar. Memikirkan apa yang terjadi hari ini membuatku kesal dan pusing. Cih, menyebalkan.

Pandanganku pun mengabur seiring dengan rasa pusing yang datang. Dan tiba-tiba saja, "Miku-_chan_!"

Pintu kamar terbuka lebar. Di ambang pintu dapat kulihat paras seorang idola dengan nama kecil yang sama denganku. Hatsune Miku berkacak pinggang. Jarak kami yang makin mengecil menandakan bahwa ia berjalan mendekati kasurku.

"Kamu tadi tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!" Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Menatap bosan, aku berguling membelakanginya. Dengan tubuh yang masih berbalut seragam, aku memejamkan mataku, memilih tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Miku-_chan_!" Cih, ia makin berisik.

Tanpa sepengetahuanku, ia menarik tangan kananku yang bebas. Tetapi, tidak sampai sedetik cewek cerewet itu memegangnya, ia melepaskannya. "Astaga, Miku-_chan_! Kamu demam! Sebentar kuambilkan air dan handuk!"

Aku duduk di atas kasur, menatap sepupuku yang lari terbirit-birit ke bawah. Mulutku membentuk huruf kelima belas.

Pantas saja tangan Shion dingin dan kepalaku pusing.

Oh.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Akira _dayo_. Pertama-tama, saya akan membalas _reviews_ yang telah diberikan!

**Kurotori Rei: **Hehe. Maaf bila terlihat OoC, walau pada kenyataannya karakter Vocaloid tidak memiliki sifat yang eksak. _But, thank you_!

**AzuraRii: **Akan saya anggap itu sebagai pujian dan terima kasih banyak! Dan salam kenal Azura-_san_.

**Guest: **Terima kasih!

**Emilia Frost: **Dan juga _pairing_ sok _tsun_-_tsun_ lol Terima kasih sudah _review_! Mampir lagi ya!

Maaf _update_ lama dan tidak terjadwal karena sedang dilanda malapetaka /ehem/ maksud saya UKK. Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan mampir dan berkomentar.

_Saa_, RnR?


	4. Chapter 4

**Make It Mine**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation

Fanloid & Utaloid © Its Owner

Cover © KawaiiRozu at deviantart dot com

Make It Mine _fic_ © Akira Zoldyck

**Summary:**

Namaku Shion Akaito.

Banyak yang bilang, aku dan sepupuku itu berbanding terbalik.

Kau tahu? Sepupuku bercerita, "dream that I saw yesterday."

Tetapi, ceritaku adalah, "dream that I'll bring into reality today."

**Warning:**

Typo(s), OOC?, _absurd_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Melalui sudut mataku, raut muka yang tak enak dipandang dapat kutangkap dari wajah gadis bersurai hitam yang diikat dua di samping kiri dan kanan. Dahinya berkedut, menyebabkan kedua alisnya melengkung ke arah yang berlawanan dengan bibirnya. Ekspresi terganggu dan kesal, itulah yang dapat kutafsirkan dari wajah seorang Zatsune Miku. Gadis itu mengatupkan mulutnya sejak kami meninggalkan area sekolah. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau sepupu dari Hatsune Miku yang terkenal itu, hehe." Ujarku mencoba mencairkan keadaan. Suasana yang tegang itu membuatku risih. Yah, walaupun aku tahu bahwa akulah yang mencari gara-gara padanya.

Tetapi, sepertinya aku salah memilih topik pembicaraan. Zatsune tak menyahut, asyik menunduk memperhatikan kedua kakinya yang maju mundur memijak trotoar.

"Hei hei, awalnya aku tidak percaya. Yah, maksudku Hatsune yang terkenal! Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyadari sepupunya satu sekolah denganku." Melipat kedua tanganku di belakang kepala, tetap kulanjutkan topik pembicaraan tadi. Dan apa? Yep. Gadis berkuncir dua itu tetap tak mengindahkanku.

Walaupun begitu, aku tidak menyerah. Bukan aku jika menyerah begitu mudah! Ya, aku. Namaku Shion Akaito. Sepupu dari kekasih seorang Hatsune Miku yang terkenal. Oh, apakah aku bermimpi? Tidak. Ini kenyataan dan hei, itu biasa saja. Aku tidak sefanatik Shion Kaito, sepupuku. Banyak yang bilang, aku dan sepupuku itu berbanding terbalik. Kau tahu? Sepupuku bercerita, "dream that I saw yesterday." Tetapi, ceritaku adalah, "dream that I'll bring into reality today."

Untuk beberapa menit, aku tetap mengoceh, mencoba mengajaknya bicara. Dan hasilnya nihil. Berjalan di samping seorang gadis yang tak mengacuhkan sedikit pun ajakanmu untuk berbicara, itu sangatlah memalukan dan cukup menjengkelkan. Hingga ia membuka mulutnya, aku berharap ia hendak menanggapi salah satu ocehanku tadi. Tetapi, ah sudahlah.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku, cabai busuk?" Bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya yang dipercepat, Zatsune berkata dengan nada yang sinis. Oh, sakit.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagiku untuk menyusul langkahnya, bahkan berdiri di depannya, menahannya untuk lewat. "Cabai busuk? Zatsune-_san_, kau kejam sekali." Dengan memasang tampang sakit hati, yang tentunya kubuat-buat, aku mengatakannya.

Lagi-lagi, ia kembali tak bergeming, tidak menyahutku. Kami pun kembali lagi ke keadaan di mana aku tetap berkicau tentang banyak hal sedangkan gadis beriris merah yang sama denganku itu menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya lagi. Bosan dengan perlakuannya yang menurutku cukup kejam padaku, kuhentikan kicauanku yang memang tak jelas.

"Kau tadi memintaku untuk tidak mengikutimu 'kan? Maaf, aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis pulang sendirian selarut ini. Makanya, aku akan menemanimu, tepatnya mengantarmu pulang." Lanjutku sembari menunjukkan senyuman ke arahnya. Aku tahu itu tidak berguna karena syal merah yang membalut leher menutupi sebagian besar wajahku.

Zatsune menatap lurus ke mataku. Rautnya yang datar membuatku tak dapat menebak apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Setelah beberapa detik kami saling pandang, ia mengalihkan pandangannya yang disusul dengan hardikannya yang meninggi. "_Idiot_! Aku bisa pulang sendiri! Memangnya siapa yang butuh ditemani olehmu, ha? Aku bahkan tidak memintanya!"

Oh sial. Orang-orang di sekitar mulai melirik ke arah kami, bertanya-tanya. Tidak mau membuat kami jadi bahan perhatian orang-orang, aku memilih menutup mulutku. Aku tidak tahu yang dia pikirkan di sampingku, kami memilih untuk tutup mulut daripada diperhatikan orang-orang. Sungguh memalukan.

Tanpa sengaja, aku memergoki sepasang siswi yang sepertinya satu sekolah dengan kami tengah berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk ke arah kami. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Hingga akhirnya Zatsune angkat bicara lagi bersamaan dengan hilangnya keseimbanganku. "Menjauh dariku, cabai busuk!" Dan apa?

_Bruk!_

Aku jatuh tersungkur di sampingnya, menimbulkan makin bertambahnya pasang-pasang mata yang memperhatikan kelakuan Zatsune. Ayolah, aku tidak bertingkah aneh-aneh kok.

Saat itulah aku mengerti apa yang dibicarakan sepasang siswi tadi.

"S-sepertinya mereka tidak sedang berkencan."

"Kejam."

"Hei, sudahlah ayo pergi sebelum dia mendengar kita!"

"Iya, iya."

Zatsune mendelik kesal ke arah mereka. Astaga. Hei kalian tahu, apa yang mereka bicarakan sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Cepat-cepat kubenarkan syal merah yang membalut leherku semakin bertingkah menggila karena terlihat sangat acak-acakan. Yah, walau aku tidak melihatnya secara langsung dari depan, aku bisa tahu keadaannya. Lagipula leherku hampir terjerat oleh syalku sendiri.

"Cabai busuk, k-kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kulihat gadis yang menjadi pelaku dari jatuhnya aku ini agak menundukkan badannya. Tangan kanan Zatsune terulur, berniat untuk membantuku berdiri. Tetapi, dilihat dari wajahnya pun aku bisa tahu ia melakukan itu dengan sangat amat terpaksa sekali. Jika tidak ada orang-orang yang berada di sekitar, aku yakin dia sudah berlalu meninggalkanku. Hanya dengan mengenalnya dari beberapa jam yang lalu, aku bahkan bisa tahu seperti apa kepribadian sepupu sang idola tersebut.

"_Hidoi ne_, Zatsune. Kenapa kau mendorongku?" Tanyaku dengan nada melas yang tentu saja kubuat-buat. Sepertinya aku berbakat jadi aktor papan atas. Oh, lupakan. Aku melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut ketika kusambut uluran tangannya.

Tetapi, tanpa kuduga untuk yang kesekian kalinya, gadis bersurai panjang itu malah terloncat kaget. "K-kya!"

"E-eh? Ada apa?" Tanyaku reflek karena melihat responnya yang tentu juga mengagetkanku. Kenapa dia malah meloncat kaget, eh? Dan jeritannya itu cukup lucu juga. Oh, lupakan (lagi). Tolong lupakan. Sepertinya aku mulai kehilangan sifat asliku sendiri jika berada di sekitar gadis aneh itu. Yah, walau aneh tapi tetap menarik. Cukup, lupakan.

Tanpa aba-aba, aku sudah berdiri berada di dekatnya. Bahkan jarak kami dapat dihitung dalam satuan sentimeter. Entah kenapa raut datar Zatsune berubah memucat dengan bahu yang menegang. Dari sudut mataku, kaki kirinya sudah melangkah mundur. Ia melangkah mundur dengan teratur membuatku makin penasaran. Ada apa dengannya?

"Zatsune?" Panggilku.

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Hei? Kau kenapa?" Ulangku.

Tepat setelah bibirku mengatup, dengan langkah yang lebar gadis itu berbalik dan berlari meninggalkanku.

"Zatsune!" Teriakku. Ketika aku hendak mengejarnya, kerumunan orang-orang yang makin banyak menghalangi jalan. Dan di situlah aku, menjadi korban kekejaman seorang gadis SMP.

Aku Shion Akaito. Siswa SMP dengan IQ yang jauh di atas sepupuku yang bodoh itu, telah dipermalukan oleh seorang gadis aneh sepupu dari seorang idola.

Zatsune Miku, sekali lagi, kau menarik.

* * *

"Akaito, kudengar dari Rin dan Gumi kau baru saja ditolak Zatsune ya?" Kedua matanya sibuk menatap komputer sedangkan tangannya berkutat dengan _keyboard_ dan _mouse_. Piko, cowok dengan _ahoge_ yang sesuai dengan inisial namanya, berceletuk tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arahku yang baru saja memasuki kamar dengan handuk menggantung di leher.

"_Urusai_. Tahu apa kau?" Hardikku. Ups, sepertinya aku ketularan gadis galak itu, sedikit-sedikit menghardik orang.

"_Hidoi yo_! Aku 'kan cuma bertanya," sahutnya, masih tidak menoleh. Kulirik monitor yang sedang ia tatap dengan serius. Cowok dengan rambut berwarna _silver_ itu sibuk memainkan _game _Air Strike 3D yang sudah berkali-kali ia tamatkan. Yang muncul di otakku hanya satu. Kapan bosannya sih?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa pun. Jadi mana mungkin aku ditolak," jelasku sambil menggosok-gosokkan handuk putih yang menggantung di leher dengan tangan kiri ke rambut merahku yang masih basah. Sedangkan tanganku yang bebas sibuk memegang cemilan kesukaanku. Cabai merah yang baru saja kuambil dari dapur kugigit sedikit demi sedikit.

"Heeee, masa sih?" Goda Piko dengan ekspresi menjijikkan. Setelah melahap gigitan terakhir dari cabaiku, kulempari kepalanya dengan bola tenis yang kebetulan bertengger indah di atas meja kecil di sampingku. "Aduh! Akaito! Kau belajar dari mana sih jadi kejam begini?" Keluhnya ketika bola itu sudah mengenai ujung kepalanya.

Aku menggulingkan tubuhku di atas kasur tanpa mempedulikan omelannya. Ngomong-ngomong Piko itu teman dekatku sejak kecil, bisa dibilang sahabat. Dia sering menginap di rumahku, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kali ini ia menggembel, oh maksudku menginap di rumahku.

Kemudian, di tengah-tengah pertengkaran kecil, deringan ponsel menghentikan kami. Benda berbentuk balok berukuran sedang itu bergerak-gerak kecil di atas kasur akibat getarannya. Belum sempat kuambil, Piko sudah menerobos.

"_Aho_! Minggir! Biar kulihat!" Bentakku sia-sia karena dia tetap tak mau minggir.

"Ogahan! Kita lihat dari siapa!" Serunya penuh kebahagiaan. Sialan.

Pada akhirnya, deringan ponsel tersebut berhenti. Kami pun bersama-sama melihat layarnya. Sebuah nama yang tertera di layar ponsel sudah cukup membuatku dan Piko saling berpandangan.

Dari situlah hari-hari bagai neraka akan dimulai.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:**

Akira _dayo_. Seperti biasa, saya akan membalas _review -review_ dari _reader-tachi_ yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk menyampaikan kesan atau pesan.

**Riko** Inginnya seperti itu. Tetapi karena efek mager dan _writer block_, saya tidak dapat meng-_update_ secara cepat, apalagi teratur. Terima kasih sudah mampir!

**AzuraRii **Iya, terlalu pendek untuk satu _chapter_ ya? Maaf, saya dapat kendala dalam mendeskripsikan setiap kejadian dengan baik. Makanya terlalu pendek. Terima kasih sudah mampir!

**Kurotori Rei** Yah begitulah Zatsune yang ada di dalam imajinasi saya. Hehe. Terima kasih ya sudah mampir!

**TasyaMarvell **Hehe, terima kasih! Ide _motto -_nya Zatsune juga muncul begitu saja. Mungkin Miku-Miku yang lain. Haha, pokoknya terima kasih sudah mampir!

**Guest** Terima kasih! Ini sudah lanjut. Selamat menikmati.

**Yumi Azura **Wah, main RP juga? Terima kasih! Mampir lagi ya!

Yah, mungkin saya sudah berkali-kali ngetik ini. Tapi, terima kasih! Silakan melakukan ritual dengan mengetik pesan dan kesan kalian di kotak _review_ agar _fanfic_ ini makin memuaskan pembaca.

_Saa_, RnR? _Sankyuu_!


End file.
